


Putty in His Hands

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Hand porn, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knows just how to hit Angel's special kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putty in His Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flake_sake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flake_sake/gifts).



He was doing it again. Light flashed off the silver pen that was being twirled idly through long fingers, an occasional twist of the wrist bringing the fingers themselves into the afternoon sunlight. Angel glared down the table, trying to let the blond down there know that his fake innocent act didn't fool him. Spike arched an eyebrow, then uncapped his pen and jotted something down on the legal pad in front of him, the curl of his fingers around the stick making Angel's mouth go dry. 

Wesley said something that Angel didn't really pay attention to, but he nodded absently anyway. "Sure, that sounds good." At the end of the table, Spike had laid the pen down and was now tapping a finger on the pad. "Thanks guys, we'll have to finish this up later. Spike, could I talk to you for a minute?" 

The blond sighed, but nodded and waited until the others had left before he asked, "What now?" 

Angel licked his lips. "I've got a job for you, if you want it. C'mere." 

Spike stood up and walked over to his sire, then stopped and stared at him in shock. He could smell the lust that hung thickly in the air, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what this 'job' was. "Sod that. Not bendin' over for -" 

"No, not that." 

"What, then?" Spike shifted, wishing the scent of his sire's arousal wasn't making him hard. Shit, he needed to get this over with fast so he could find somewhere to sneak off to and enjoy a little private time. 

"Touch yourself," Angel ordered shortly. 

Spike stared at him, not quite sure he'd heard properly at first. "What?" 

"You heard me. Stroke your dick for me." Angel stared intently at the hands that rested on Spike's hips. 

Spike opened his mouth like he was going to argue, then shrugged and unbuckled his belt. Angel's eyes followed every movement, every slide of Spike's fingers over leather and chrome, the long fan of them as they popped open the buttons of his jeans and reached inside to retrieve his hard cock. "Any preference as to how?" he asked. 

"Slow. Draw it out, let me really see it." Spike nodded and stroked himself slowly, fist moving up in a slow arc before sliding back down. He moaned softly, his other hand moving to cup his balls, fingers curling around them as though to offer them up for persual. 

"Yeah, that's it," Angel whispered. He didn't take his eyes from Spike's slowly moving hand, staring raptly at it while his own hand crept into his lap to settle over his aching erection. He'd been hard almost since the meeting started, unable to concentrate as Spike toyed with first his cup, then his lighter and finally his pen. Those elegant fingers, splayed out over so many things, had left him with an almost desperate need for more. 

"Like watchin' it, pet?" Spike whispered, squeezing his hand around his cock a little tighter, unable to help speeding up a little. It was just so fucking hot, having those dark eyes fixated on him so intently! 

"Yeah. Rub your thumb over - over the tip." Spike obeyed, stroking his thumb over his wet tip, collecting a few droplets of precome on the pad of it. Angel groaned, thinking about licking the liquid off, curling his tongue around - "Hold it out." 

The blond whimpered softly, but reluctantly released his prick and held his hand out. Angel grabbed it and brought it to his lips, kissing the tip of his thumb before his tongue snaked out to lap the droplet that still clung to his skin off. He tasted faintly like cigarettes and like sex and Spike and Angel sucked his thumb into his mouth, moaning around it as he kneaded his dick through his pants. 

"Lemme take care of that, mate." Spike's other hand gently pushed his away, then opened his pants and slid inside to stroke over him, teasing him through his boxer shorts as Angel suckled his thumb. He scraped teeth along it and was about to move on to his index finger when it disappeared. 

"But I -" 

"Shhh, give it back in a bit," Spike shushed him gently, and Angel wondered if he did know, after all. He'd never mentioned his thing about hands in general, or Spike's in particular, but the younger man had always seemed to know just how to drive him crazy. "Look down, pet." 

Angel glanced down in time to see Spike free him from his boxers. He was harder than he'd been in a long time, his foreskin already pulled back so that his precome trickled down over his shaft. Spike stroked him lightly, fingertips exploring and the sight of them moving over his cock was enough to make Angel moan. He stared in fascination as Spike touched him lightly all over, then wrapped a hand around him and stroked. 

"God, that feels... so goooood," he moaned, eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep watching despite the pleasure that slid through his body and tried to make him close his eyes. 

Spike smiled. "Gonna make it feel even better," he promised, sliding up into Angel's lap. He slid his cock against Angel's, then took them both in his hands, holding them while he started to rock against the brunet. "Feel that, pet? How hard I am for you? Yeah? Like it, don't you?" 

"Yeah," Angel panted. Spike's hands were curled around them both, and his cock was moving over Angel's in a silken glide that left him weak. He looked down at those hands, remembered seeing them coated in blood and knew that all too soon they'd be covered in something else entirely. Oh, God. Just the thought of it was almost enough to send him over the edge, the mental picture of Spike's beautiful hands covered in his creamy come. He shuddered and whispered, "More. Faster. Want to... got to come soon." 

Spike moaned and obeyed, rocking against him in a frantic little motion. "Gonna come for me, Angel? Shoot all over my hands, huh? Gettin' close... gonna cover you in it, have us both all over me...." 

He shuddered and arched up, his whole body tensing until it felt like he'd turned to stone. Over and over again his cock pulsed and shot jets of come on Spike's cock and hands. Before he was even finished shooting, he heard Spike exclaim, "Fuck, Angel!" and there was a silky, sticky liquid flowing down his cock and over his balls, while those knowing hands worked them both, rubbing their come together over their dicks. 

Angel's head was still spinning when Spike sat back and raised a come-covered hand. "Lick it clean," he purred, and without hesitation, Angel leaned forward, opening his mouth for him. He cleaned him thoroughly, taking his time, savoring the taste of them combined on those beautiful hands. When the last finger slipped from his lips, he was already hard and aching again, and Spike chuckled. "Wouldn't be right to leave you like that, would it, pet?" 

The blond stood up and Angel bit back a cry of protest as he headed for the door. Halfway there he paused. "C'mon, then. Wanna fuck you, yeah?" 

Fuck him. Spike's cock sliding deep inside him while his hands stroked Angel's body and wrapped around his dick again. Angel didn't have to think about it. He was on his feet and moving after Spike before the word he whispered was out of his mouth: "Please."


End file.
